One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 28
Kent and Riker stared each other down. Kent popped his fingers with his thumbs. "I've been waiting for this..." He turned to Terry. "Don't forget, next time I see you. We're gonna fight!" "But you're gonna have to deal with me first." Riker popped his neck and took off his jacket. "Someone take this." Lester takes it and Riker walks down the hall. "Let's go to the training room." - Everyone is in the training room with Riker snapping his fingers and Kent stretching. Rangton is holding a box and is screaming. "PLACE YOUR BETS! KENT OR RIKER?! WHO WILL WIN THIS DEATHMATCH?!" Rhea grabbed Rangton by his shoulders. "This isn't a death match. Is it?! Please tell me it's not." "Relax Rhea. They're not really going to kill each other....hopefully." "I PLACE MY BET ON KENT!!" Wayward yelled, holding up a bag of beri. "5 MILLION BERI!!! PUT ON MY CAPTAIN!! WHO'S WILLING TO BET AGAINST ME?!!!"' Raz puts down 8 million Berri. "Captain will wipe the floor with your weak ass captain." Malk puts down 20,000 Berri and stares at Wayward and Raz. "Now I just feel poor. Go Kent, or something." Caramel puts down a rock. "I VOTE FOR TOKIO!" Wayward, Raz, and Malk scream in Caramel's ear. "WHO THE HELL IS TOKIO?!" Cana slammed a large bag of beri on the table. She tipped her hat revealing her eyes. "100 Million beri. On Kent." Wayward fell out. "Too much... Money..." Damien looked left and right between the bags of money. "Where the hell do you guys keep all this money?" "Woman's secret." Cana winked. "Under my wing." Wayward coughed. Tack stared at all the money. "Rangton, why are we poor?" "Easy. We never do anything to get money. Course, no matter who wins I win. I get a 12% charge here, so we'll be more then Rich. We will be stinking rich. Kind of like Zozo before he goes gets a shower." Zozo looks shocked and sniffs himself. "You win this round Rangton..." "Enough of this!! I'm ready to fight!!" Kent declared, crouching down and extending his arms. "Gia Gia no KNIGHT!!!" Kent's entire body coats itself in a knights armor. "I'm ready to RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUMBLLLLLLLLLEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Kent pulled out a broadsword from his back. Riker smirks and takes his shirt off. He reveals a muscular body full of scars. Fantasia coughs. "Holy shit he's hot... Oh yeah, go win Kent!" Nova leans to Tack. "So, what do you think of the two?" "Well... Kent's stronger then me, but only a little. Meanwhile, Riker is stronger then me. By quite a bit more. So personally, I think Riker is stronger. But Kent has an advantage." "What's that?" "I like him more then Riker." Tack grins and gives a thumbs up. Riker looks bored and turns his arm into a buzz saw. "Time to finish this Old man." Kent rose his fist up into anger. "IM ONLY 22!!!" Kent charged for Riker, dragging his sword along. As Kent swung his sword, clashing with Riker's buzz saw. Sparks flew in every direction. As Kent and Riker bounced back they looked at their weapons. Kent's sword was flattened and the points on Riker's saw were dull. "Oh well." Riker reformed the sharp points of the saw. "Ready to go again old man?" "Dammit!! I'm only 22!! I'm not old....yet." Kent dropped his sword, and large sharp spikes grew on the wrists of his suit. "Yeah I'm ready!!" Kent stomped his foot into the ground and jumped towards Riker. They clashed over and over, sending even more sparks in the air. Riker slammed his saw down and Kent blocked it with his spikes. Riker liftsd his leg that became the blade of a guillotine and tried to hit Kent's face with it but Kent blocked it with a shield. "You wanna try to kill me?! Well then, I won't hold back! Gia Gia no Hammer!" Kent has his sword arm become a massive Hammer and it struck Riker in the gut, making him fly across the room. Riker pulled himself out the wall and wiped his mouth. "This'll be interesting." He extended both his arms and they turned into pointed spears. Kent popped his neck, and Jericho smiled. Old habits." "What're you talking about?" Rangton turned to Jericho. "When we were kids, whenever Kent got serious or angry he would pop his neck." Rhea explained. Kent slammed his foot into the ground and launched himself towards Riker. "Gia Gia no SHIRUDO!!" A giant crest like shield formed from Kent's wrists. Riker stood his ground and put on foot back as he thrusted his spear through the shield. "That's all you got?!!" "Not even close!" Kent ducked down and grabbed the tip of Riker's spear, flipping him over to the opposite side. Riker landed feet first and returned his arm back to normal. "Shell." Kent whispered, staying low on the ground. Riker stopped for a moment. "What the hell is he doing?" With his normal arm, Riker rose it high into the air, turning it into a double sided axe. As he dropped the axe down, Kent refused to move as the axe cut the armor directly in half. "And I win." "Not really." Kent sat behind Riker. "What did you think I meant when I said shell?" Kent flipped back up to his feet. "Gia Gia no BUZZ SAW!!" Kent through his arm back and transformed it into a large saw, similar to Riker's. "Thanks for the idea." "Great, now you think that will beat mine? Well... Just in case." Riker's arm becomes a drill. Tack stands up and yells. "KENT! BE CAREFUL! HIS DRILL IS HIS STRONG POINT!" Riker sprinted towards Kent and struck the buzzsaw with his hand, breaking it in half. Kent looked at his broken saw. "Come on, I just made this." Kent looked at Riker, just as he sent his drill forward. "KABE!!" A thick gear grew from Kent's body to deflect the attack. "That was too close." Kent exhaled. "So, speaking of strong points." Kent looked up at the high ceiling. "Axel, do you think it'll fit in here?" "There's a chance." Axel shrugged. "There's also a chance I have to fix it." "I like those odds." Kent nodded. "Gia Gia no GŌREMU!!" Kent's body grew large. Metal plates and gears coated every inch of him, making him grow in bulk. The plates kept stacking on themselves until Kent was a giant robot. The robots eyes came to life as he slammed his hand down upon Riker. "You honestly think I'm scared of a toy robot?!" Riker laughed as he thrusted his drill up into the robots hand. The drill kept whirring not making any progress to break through. "What?!" Axel bursted into laughter. "Whatcha think? I came up with the blueprints myself. I never thought he would use it though. Well not against anyone but you know who." The robots jaw dropped and let out a mechanical roar, shaking the ship. "I see he still doesn't know how to speak in that form." With his free hand, Kent swiped Riker into the wall. "RRRRRAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!!!!!!" Riker skidded across the floor and looked up. "Why does it that idiots never feel pain like a normal person." Jericho began to speak up. "Because he's the type of person..." "Rhetorical. It was Rhetorical. Don't bore me with a speech. But Kent, I fought a stronger man then you. So I'm not intimidated by you." Kent let out another metallic roar and thrusted his fist into Riker, who caught it and dug his feet into the ground to slow himself to a stop. Tara waved her hands in the air. "THATS RIGHT!!! TAKE HIM DOWN BABY!!!" She jumped onto a nearby table. "DO IT FOR ME!!!" A vein grew in Riker's head. He cocked his fist back and forced it through the golems hand. "I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR YOU!!" He growled. Kent picked up his hand and looked at the gaping hole. A soft creak escaped his jaw. Riker took the chance and charged for Kent, recreating his drill. Kent looked down to Riker and threw his broken arm down, sending several chains out, wrapping around the drill slowing it to a stop. "I got you know." Riker smirked and transformed his leg into a spear. He stabbed Kent in the leg and threw Kent to the ground. Riker turned his arm into metal and punched Kent in the face. He kept on doing so till Kent turned his arm black and caught the punch. "What is that?" "Haki. Let's me do this." He punches Riker's metal stomach, but it hit Riker like it was his normal body and Riker was shooken. Kent wiped the sweat from his face and pulled himself out of the giant golem. "Never thought I would have to use this." "H-how the hell did you do that?!" Riker asked, his eyes wide with shock. "I don't know how to explain it. But I'll let you in on one more thing I can do with it. I can hit logia types!!" Kent took a moment to admire his pure black arm. Riker groaned and felt his gut. "But how? I heard of Haki... But barely anything. Just that it's something used by the elite of the world... So this is what it is. I underestimated it's power." Riker got back up to his feet. "A mistake I won't make again." Kent acknowledged Riker. "Really? That Xander guy was an elite? Standards have dropped over the years." Tack raised his hand. "I know Mantra." Hyperion did snap his finger. "Hey Kent, the Haki Xander used was barely a real one. The guy had talent but he didn't use it right. Now Tack... I have no idea if he's good or not." "I learned it in hours. Is that good?" "... It took me 2 1/2 years to even learn half of observation Haki... And they called me talented..." Hiroka chuckled a bit. "Just like you to take forever for a simple task." She patted Tack on his shoulder. "This is a talented young man. And like him, I learned it in less than a day." Kent stomped his foot into the ground. "We'll talk about this mantra thing later!!" Kent put his hands in front of him. "GIA GIA NO MINI GAN!!!" His hands merged together creating A giant twin turbine Gatling gun. The two turbines whirred to life, shooting out a barrage of bullets to Riker. As he dodged the main attack, a few of the bullets grazed past him, some drawing blood, others nearly cutting his pants. Riker snarls and rushes to Kent. He turns both his arms into one drill and Attacks Kent. Kent creates a shield but it is broken and Riker pierces Kent in the shoulder. Kent grabbed the spear. His hand turned completely black as he snapped it in half. He starts pulling out the shrapnel. "Shit got too real." Kent popped his neck again. "GIA GIA NO JAKKUHANMA!!!" Both of his fist grew bulky and metallic as he delivered an uppercut to Riker's jaw, then slamming him back down into the floor. Riker sweep kicks Kent and Kent falls to the ground. Riker crawls on top of Kent and smashes him with his metal fists. Riker gets up and lifts Kent up by the neck. He turns his other arm into a drill, and he is about to pierce Kent in the gut when he is stopped. He looks to see who stopped him and stares at the person. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "Stopping you from wrecking the timeline." Chrono looked up. His eyes glowing bright red. "I know what you're about to do, and trust me. It'll do more then you think. We need him alive." Rhea tilted her head. "Huh? Not a single one of my visions had Kent die." "Your visions are just a byproduct of my time powers." Chrono turned to Terry. "Don't get used to this. Thanks for letting me out." Kent looked down to Chrono. "Come on Chrome. I had it under control." "Getting stabbed first then counteracting. Not a good combo." "True." Kent wrapped his legs around Riker's arm and flipped him to the ground. "It's not like he was actually trying to kill his grandpa is he?" "Oh, he wasn't. It was what you would do next that would." "...what?" Riker flips Kent over and presses him against the floor. "Well Kent, you would have been attacked. Life threatening. You would survive. But you wouldn't know. Your body goes into defense mode. So you tap into some raw power, and kill Riker." Riker is punched by Kent, and Kent jumps up while causing his arm to be surrounded by gears. "Really?! I can beat him!" "Maybe. At this pace, no. But your body would go all out, and you will be able to use your powers at 100%. Now killing Riker may be bad, but I could fix it. But then you would kill a friend of yours." "I WOULD NEVER!" Riker kicks Kent in the gut. "You would. On accident, of course. Besides, you weren't thinking straight. Now if a person from a different time line died, time would go boom. I can kill someone though, because I could fix the time rift. Anyone else however, and timeline is more like Time Boom." Kent grabs Riker by his face and slams him into the floor. "So what you're telling me... Is that I can't kill anyone from the past or the future. Just the present?" Riker bounced back up and kneed Kent in his side. Chrono nodded. "That's....more or less what I'm saying. But you get the point." Kent thrusted his feet into Riker's gut. "So, I haven't reached my limit? Just when I thought I made it to the end of the hall, there's another wall." Kent flipped on his hand to slide to his feet. "Gear Lord... Gear God... Whats next? Gear Shaman?" "I would tell you. But you'll know eventually." Chrono nodded. "Gear Titan?" Kent stared at Riker's answer. Riker looks somewhat embarrassed. "Ignore what I said." "Hmmm... I might use that..." Kent rubbed his chin. "Gear Titan? Speaking of which, Riker. Do you have any ascended forms?" "What do you mean by that?" "Ascended. Like power increases. Like my Gear Lord, and Gear God. They're ascended forms of mine." "No. When one is known as a steel man, they stay a steel man." Kent held out his hands. "That sucks for you. So I'll let you pick. My right hand, you choose to fight against Gear God. And my left, you choose Gear Lord. And if you punch my chest, you choose normal me. Deal?" "So Gear God is the stronger one?" "Of cour..." Riker slaps the right hand. "I'm an idiot I admit, but I do enjoy a strong opponent versus a pathetic one." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc